The Story of Gale
by StrippingFetish
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have a drunken one-night stand after Gajeel having a bet with Natsu and Levy accidentally drinking too much. This is the story after that night. Enjoy and comment your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's been a while since I posted anything so I figured I'll update with a new story? I've been writing it as I see fit and as I have time. (Sorry, but I got a job and work is my priority currently). I don't own fairytail nor none of it's characters. Please message me with any ideas you have for this story or any future stories you wish for me to write. I'm willing to write anything, including smut. (I was going to add a smut chapter to this, at the very beginning too, but I decided against it). Anyways, please leave a review on what you thought.**

 **Have a nice night and/or day and enjoy my story if you will. (I will post more of this tomorrow during the day, I didn't want to post it all at once).~**

Avoiding waking up Gajeel, Levy slipped out unnoticed. The tiny girl didn't want him to see her there, knowing very well that he would probably say something that he knows would embarrass her. Because if Gajeel was good at anything, Levy knew it would be that. Though he was quite good at being the mage that he was.

When Levy was out of his apartment, she knew she was safe. And totally on an unrelated note, she noticed her entire body was sore, especially down there. She quickly realized on what happened that night, and realizing she had just lost her virginity, Levy silently walked the walk of shame home to her very own apartment.

Getting home, was kind of hard for her, but luckily for her it was early morning and hardly anyone was up. Levy was really worried about just being seen by someone she knew. And word would get back to Gajeel that it was her in his bed, and not some random girl. Though, she knew he'd probably be able to tell just from the scent.

As soon as Levy entered her apartment, she immediately stripped naked and went to shower and as she rubbed soap over her skin she noticed little love-bites and marks, in places she's never showed to anyone until yesterday. And as she touched her back with the soap, it was sore to the bone and she knew it was bruised. Rubbing the soap down lower, she felt how dirty she was down there. It was sweat, mixed with bodily juices that the tiny girl didn't know if it was his or hers. And a soreness grew down there, that she assumed came with the fact she had just lost her virginity.

Finishing showering, Levy changed into a comfy pair of pj's and sat on her couch, with a cup of tea and a book she was currently reading. It was a romance novel about this girl named Lacey and her forbidden love James. Levy loved reading just about anything, though normally she preferred informational books versus Non-fiction. But she wasn't one to complain about a good book.

Waking up, Gajeel rolled over groaning. Man, was he hung over and felt like shit. He knew he shouldn't have drank that much but Natsu and him started fighting about who could drink more. And for the life of him, he couldn't remember who won. He couldn't even remember what happened last night aside from the after sent of sex, along with a coppery smell and a scent that smelled oddly familiar to him. But the iron dragon slayer couldn't put a face to the smell. So, he just sat up and saw the fact there was tiny drops of blood on the bed. Gajeel knew then he either deflowered some girl or, he just fucked a girl while she was on her period. He was hoping for him having just been someone's first time, and was hoping on figuring out on who the girl was. Gajeel was pretty sure the girl would come back sooner or later. They always came back later.

He heard someone come into his apartment, but assumed it'd be Juvia since he shared an apartment with the water mage. "Juvia!" He yelled and got up, with only a blanket covering his nether regions.

"Gajeel-kun, put on some clothes." Juvia blushed as soon as she saw her best friend. She's known the dragon slayer for a while now and they recently started living together and most people didn't see it as weird or awkward because Gajeel wasn't into her like that and neither was she. Juvia was too invested with her heart to Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage who had no idea about her little (more like huge - and that would be an understatement) crush that she had on him.

"Oi, I will." Gajeel looked back at his bed, the sheets were all a mess from whatever happened last night.

Juvia peeked in and raised her eyebrows. "Did you have sex?"

Shrugging, Gajeel looked away and walked over and sat on the couch. "I don't know with who." He said ever so casually.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia thinks you need to stop the drunken one night stands." Juvia always thought that his one night stands could end up being a bad thing.

"This one isn't my fault, I was drunk!" Gajeel tried to defend himself.

"Juvia thinks you should stop making the stupid bets with Natsu then!" Juvia thought to herself that everytime he and Natsu are around each other stupid or bad things happen, but it gets worse when the two are both drinking.

"Whatever, that ain't gonna happen." He scratched the back of his head, as he smelled himself he regretted it. He needed a shower, he stunk and the smell of sex was everywhere on him. Groaning, he managed to walk himself back into his room and gathered a towel to change into; noticing that he desperately needed a bath if he was ever going to leave his apartment again.


	2. Chapter One

Looking down, after the doctor told her the news, she was shocked. Even though deep down inside she knew and has known that she was for a while now. Things were going on with her body, that the only thing that made common sense was a pregnancy. Though Levy just had really hoped it wasn't true. Leaving the guild's doctor, she made the way to the main guild hall and found her usual seat next to Jet and Droy and began reading her normal set of books. _C'mon Levy, you have to pretend to be normal and not let this take control of your life._

Jet and Droy were fighting over who would get to do something with her, but less actual punches were being made and more so words were spewing a mile a minute at eachother. But this type of behavior was nothing new for the two of them as they did this all the time. Levy actually found them as slightly refreshing.

On the other side of the room, she knew Gajeel was there. For some reason she could smell him, the scent of strong iron in her nostrils which made her stomach churn. Glancing up she noticed that he was walking past her to go talk to Natsu and Lucy. So Levy quickly went back to reading her book, pretending that everything was fine and nothing was going on with her or her body.

"Yo shrimp come with us, we're going to go on a mission." He waved at Levy, her eyes darting up from her book.

She wanted to not go, but she knew that, that would seem abnormal. She never usually turned down an opportunity to go on a mission with her friends... _but she knew that she shouldn't in her condition._ Smiling at Gajeel, like nothing was wrong. "Okay!" She tried to seem as cheerful as she normally did. She was sure Gajeel would protect her.

Jet and Droy stopped fighting with each other to pick a fight with Gajeel, who one-punched them and sent them flying out of the guilds front doors. She felt bad for the two guys, but she knew that Gajeel was strong and that he wasn't someone to pick a fight with. She found it silly that they had picked a fight with him.

Gajeel quickly picked her up and dragged her out of the guild, chasing after Natsu and Lucy who had already left and were on the way and were dead set on getting there first so Gajeel couldn't claim the prize. Gajeel dragged Levy and him to the train and the two aboarded it when it came to the station, though Levy was worried with her condition that she would get sick. And as the train took off, the girl jet setted into the bathroom and threw up relentlessly in the toilet.

"God why me?" She asked placing a hand on her semi-flat stomach. Because of her small frame, she had already started showing. But she wasn't so big as everyone could tell. It wasn't really noticeable yet, she was just showing to the point where there was a tiny lump of something there. She smiled at it, biting her lower lip. _This is Gajeel's baby, of course it's going to have me already getting bigger._ The tiny script mage couldn't help but think. She was caressing the tiny lump that seem to have taken over her stomach, partly at hope that it would stop it from getting so upset but as soon as Levy started making her way back to Gajeel, the tiny script mage was parked back in front of the toilet.

About Thirty minutes later, Gajeel was knocking on the bathroom's door that Levy was holding herself up in. "Y-yes?" Her voice sounded scratchy, she knew that but she was terrified of Gajeel finding out.

"Is everything okay in there Levy?" He smelled an awful oder, like someone was getting sick. And with Levy being the only one in there, he was a tad worried.

Levy flushed the toilet and then rinsed her mouth out with water. Not that it did much for the taste. But it at least made her feel cleaner. She opened up the door, not prepared to face Gajeel. Her hands found their way to her side.

Gajeel leaned against the door frame. "It smells like puke in here." His eyes shifted towards Levy's face.

She nodded and her eyes darted away. Her face grew paler. "I-I ate something that gave me food poisoning. I thought I was fine. I guess I'm not completely there yet." She couldn't lie and look him in the eyes.

Gajeel's eyes were watching the tiny girl avoid eye contact. How she was acting, really worried him. "Okay. Do you wanna go home?" He watched as she slid past him, something about her smelled weird but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She bit her lower lip, wanting to truthfully go home. But no, that's not how Levy is. She was gonna tough it out.

As soon as the two were there, at the place, it was too late for them to go talk to the people who were giving the mission away and so Gajeel and Levy ended up going to get a room together.

When they got into the hotel room, Gajeel plopped onto the bed and Levy sat down uncomfortably beside him. This was the only bed in the room, so she knew she'd have to share it with him or sleep on the floor. Biting her lip, she looked over to the man relaxing on the bed with his eyes closed beside her.

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor." She picked up a pillow and placed it on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel sat up, looking over to her.

"I don't feel comfortable in the same bed as you." Her pale face turned red as a tomato.

"Levy, we've slept in the same bed before." Gajeel commented, which shocked Levy. So he knows that they slept together.

She nodded and laid down in the bed, looking over at Gajeel. If she told him what was going on with her body, would he marry her? Would they become a family? She shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought and flipped over to the other side, away from him. They would never be a family, she knew that. Gajeel wasn't the type to be tamed no matter how she felt. Or even if, she was carrying his child. It wasn't possible. She thought as she drifted to sleep.

She awoke in the morning with a pinge in her stomach, causing her to slowly sneak out of bed and throw up in the toilet. She had hoped her getting up didn't wake Gajeel, but she knew she has when he was facing her as she opened the bathroom door.

"Are you sick?" He asked, worrying about the girl.

Levy looked into his eyes and numbly shook her head no. "I just didn't feel good." His red eyes, they looked fierce but Levy knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him.

"Then you should've stayed home." Gajeel commented. He was starting to grow suspicious, especially since she's thrown up twice now.

Levy giggled and threw her arms around him. "You didn't give me a choice! But I'm fine, really. I just have to be careful not to overdo it during this mission alright?"

He nodded, not really sure if he should believe her but for now he let her win. He decided that he'd keep an eye out on her and if she got worse then he'd make a move and take her home or to the doctor.

Her arms were removed from around him shortly after that. Especially because he pulled away and went to focusing back on the mission, rather than Levy's health - which was how she liked it, especially since she was trying to hide her pregnancy.

Gajeel had a map of the town, Shirotsume, in front of him. It was the town they were currently, and apparently it was the town the mission was in. Levy sat down next to him and noticed the red x's on the map. "What are those there for?"

"The places the thing has attacked." He sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

Levy ran her eyes over his body, and her eyes drifted over his body and down below and she gulped, remembering the night they had sex. "Oh. So, what are we going to do? We can't keep watch on the entire town, Gajeel." She bit her lower lip. The memories were causing the small girl to blush.

"Of course not, that's kind of why I brought you along Shorty." He smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist - still sitting down.

She gasped at his touch and then blushed a deeper red. "W-why?" She wasn't exactly prepared for his touch especially while she was thinking about them doing naughty things to each other - _God, Levy you need to get this off of your head!_ She thought to herself.

"The thing we're going after is a shape-shifter and it apparently likes women." He pulled her closer, holding her, her body pressed tightly up against his. "So I'm going to use you as bait. Alright? And if anything happens just use your magic until I get there."

Levy weakly nodded, the scent of iron invading her nose. "I'll trust you." She had her small, frail arms wrapped around him in a hug and his arms were holding her. She couldn't help but think if only he knew that she was carrying his child.

After a few hours passed, Levy got dressed and was ready for the goal of the mission. She parted ways with Gajeel, who seemed to have headed the opposite way.

He wasn't really worried about her, since he knew that she would find a way to contact him if anything went wrong. But Levy was kind of worried about her own condition, she was starting to think it was a bad idea to team up with Gajeel in her state. She knew she should be at home, and doing some menial job to get money to pay for rent. But here she was walking down the street, her hand grazing over her stomach lightly. It wasn't even noticeable yet but to the blue haired girl it seemed to be the only thing she noticed. "I wonder if he'd hate me." She mumbled to herself, then quickly as she said he she glanced around to make sure there was no one else around and she moved her hand from her belly. _Gajeel._

Gajeel said the thing was a shape-shifter that seemed to be attracted to women and used them to drain their life force to power their own magic. The creature sounded pretty terrifying, but she's faced worse foes than that.

Walking down the street, she felt nervous, or was is scared? Levy couldn't determine the state of her own emotions, at least not since she realized that she was pregnant. In general, she was honestly worried because she couldn't use her magic because it could harm the baby but if the creature tried to drain her it could kill her and the baby and she was kind of worried about that. She wanted to protect her baby.

 _Then why are you out here?_ A voice that wasn't familiar, whispered in her ear.

"W-what-" Levy stuttered, putting one of her hands protectively on her belly and glancing around.

 _If you're so scared, why don't you just go home?_ Glancing around her, Levy felt two hands on her shoulder. Looking at them, it was a womans nails. Manicured and painted a bright neon pink. "So now you can see me~" The woman hissed, like a snake. For all Levy's known the woman could've been a snake. She had the gold eyes as one and her tongue was slender enough for her to be a snake.

Levy jumped forward, her hand protecting her stomach like it formed some sort of barrier but in reality it was just flesh, blood and bones. Her other hand went to write water as if water could push the snake lady away.

But no water came out of the words she wrote. Muttering, "Shoot." Under her breath. She thought it was just something pregnant people said to keep from using magic but it's true you can't use magic while carrying. Levy stared into the things eyes as it's licked it's lips like it was preparing for a tasty meal. Levy's only hope was Gajeel finding her and saving her.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy screamed, her tears running down her face as the snake lady leaped on her and the world went black.


End file.
